Dante Kiminoko
Dante Kiminoko is the 5th Seated Officer in the 10th Division. Appearance Dante is a slender yet fairly muscular Shinigami of average height. He wears the standard Shinigami attire and has shoulder length blonde hair that bangs over his right eye. He has blue eyes. As a child Dante had semi-messy blonde shoulder length hair and both his eyes were visible. While being taken care of by his father he often wore a blue turtleneck shirt and brown shorts. While in the care of Hinata, Dante wears more "common" clothing such as a white T-Shirt with black sleeves and black shorts with sneakers. By Dante's teenage years he develops a bang over his right eye. Personality Dante is an exceptionally lazy individual that sleeps throughout most of the day. When asked to grab a bottle that is a mere foot away from him he groans and says "Too far..." which results in the person asking him for the object to yell at him. Despite his laziness his attitude does not transfer into a battle as he views protecting his friends very highly. Also, Dante is very fond of nature. Usually Dante is laying on grass and watching the sky or listening to birds. He takes an instant dislike to those who destroy nature. During his younger years while in the care of his mother Dante was socially withdrawn and was depressed. This is because he had difficulty making friends due to everyone knowing about the mysterious circumstances of his birth and shunning him because his mother is Human, not a soul. Dante has asked his father about his mother many times but has been responded with "Don't worry about it". After he meets Mitsuaki he becomes more sociable. History Dante was born to Daisuke and Aimi Kiminoko 160 years ago and was instantly nurtured by his father in Soul Society. Many questioned the circumstances behind Dante's birth but before an investigation could take place Dante's mother fled and hid in the Human World. Dante was raised in Rukongai where his father would sometimes visit but due to his occupation as a Shinigami he could not always be around and so he was taken care of Hinata, a friend of Dante's father. While in Hinata's care he met Mitsuaki and the two quickly befriended each other. Hinata took care of the two children their entire childhood until he gradually stopped coming back to the home because he had become a Shinigami. This led Dante and Mitsuaki to lead a life of mischief in Rukongai whether it was bullying, stealing or picking on adults. Eventually when Dante was around 140 years old he enrolled in the Shin'o Academy with Mitsuaki. The two were above average students who didn't do 'excellently' but still did work above the mark. However, Dante was not very good at Kido, either the spells backfired in his face or were too weak and thus he stopped using them. After ten years he graduated the academy with his friend and were invited into the Tenth Division by Dante's father, the current Captain. Not long after the two started training together and five years later Mitsuaki achieved his shikai, a lightning-type Elemental. A year later as Dante was tasked with a mission to the Human World to investigate a heavy collection of reiatsu he was ambushed by a horde of Hollow. No matter how much he killed with his Asauchi more Hollow came and Dante started tiring out, eventually he was injured by a claw from one of the Hollow that pierced in his lower back. Injury after injury Dante still kept swinging his sword until he heard a faint voice amidst his desperation and determination. The faint voice revealed it's name to be "Arashi" and Dante released his Shikai and managed to hold his own until he received backup from fellow Shinigami and fainted afterwards. Ten years later Dante was promoted to 5th Seat. Powers & Abilities Average Swordsman: Dante is a skillful swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of third seat officers. Enhanced Speed: Due to his Zanpakuto's element, Dante can increase his speed significantly. Dante has shown to be quite fast, able to dodge successive attacks from multiple Hollow at once. Enhanced Endurance: Dante has shown a large amount of endurance, being able to take a deep wound in his abdomen and withstand an explosion. Average Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Dante is quite knowledgeable and semi-skilled in hand-to-hand combat as seen in his past in Rukongai when he fights multiple bigger kids at once. Kido Practitioner: During his time in the Shin'o academy Dante has used several Kido though not effectively, even with the use of incantations. Due to not being quite adept at Kido he does not use them frequently. Average Spiritual Energy: His Reiatsu is yellow. Zanpakutō (The following information refers to Dante's Zanpakuto, for the Zanpakuto Spirit click here) : Arashi is a standard sized katana with a lightning-shaped cross guard and yellow hilt-wrapping. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the command :Shikai Special Ability: Upon entering Shikai a lightning bolt strikes Dante (harmless), creating a puff of smoke that eventually vanishes. Arashi is a lightning-type elemental Zanpakuto and thus is able to manipulate electricity. :* : This move was taught to Dante by Mitsuaki. Dante crosses his blades and then does a 'slashing' motion which releases a wave of lightning in the form of an 'X'. :* : There are two variations to this technique: In one variation Dante augments his body with a lightning aura which boosts his speed, in another he shrouds his Zanpakuto with the aura which boosts the damage given. However, Dante has not yet fully mastered this technique which results in the quick dissipation of the aura but he is training this move to last longer. :* : Dante swings his Zanpakuto rapidly, unleashing waves of small electrical attacks. One of these electrical attacks is not very strong but with the large amount that is released with the use of this technqiue could do efficient damage. :* : Despite Dante being not fully adept with this technique he strives to master it due to it's effectiveness. Dante holds his Zanpakuto above each other and makes an arc motion with his Zanpakuto in opposite directions which releases a wave of electricity. Quotes *"Ugh... So far..." *"That sounds like a lot of work... No thanks." *(To Mitsuaki Saisei) "Thanks for being my best friend." *(To Demetri) (about Artemis) "Touch her again and I will kill you where you stand." *(To Artemis) "I love nature so much because it makes me calm and it symbolizes peace, unity and friendship... That makes me happy." Category:Character